This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Histology/Phenotyping Core will support the COBRE projects by facilitating the rapid phenotypic analysis of transgenic or null mice. This Core will do histopathological and immunocytochemistry analysis of livers and serum chemistry of null mice, compared to control mice, as well as under different conditions (diet, drugs, etc). The functions of the Core will include determining gross histological characteristics of tissue, measuring and localizing protein and gene expression in liver or other tissues by immunocytochemistry or in situ hybridization techniques, and performing serum chemistry analysis to follow liver injury and repair during studies of fibrogenesis or fatty liver.